Peace In Her Eyes
by Deadbirdz
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is ordered to transport a prisoner to the eastern branch of central however she will soon discover not everything is as it seems with this mission. RATED M FOR MATURE


I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters I do however own a large stockpile of bladed weapons and the character Carmine Black.

By:Deadbirdz

Peace In Her Eyes

Riza Hawkeye walked into Roy Mustangs Office holding a large stack of papers upon opening the door Roy spoke "You know Riza it would be nice if you came to just visit me instead of always stopping by to drop off work." Riza rolled her eyes and dropped the stack of folders and papers on his desk then spoke "Is there anything you need Mustang?" Roy Mustang searched his desk until he found a black folder then handed it to her. Riza opened it to see a picture of a man with short brown hair and green eyes the expression on his face was one of sorrow and a life time of hardship "What's this sir?" Asked Riza. "That is a prisoner transfer request from eastern headquarters for ex Black since most of central is busy dealing with this Scar incident the higher ups asked me to give you this mission due to your skills. Said Mustang. Riza spoke "Sir what did he do that would require such my services?" Mustang got up and looked out the window of his office then spoke "He killed sixty people before his team managed to subdue him he is considered dangerous so the higher ups need a seasoned soldier to transport him you leave today." Riza walked down to the prison area and walked till she came to a vault guarded by two soldiers with machine guns she stepped forward but was stopped by one of the guards "Halt Identification and password." Said the guard. "Riza Hawkeye password 8TY7RA3 here for prisoner transport of Carmine Black" Said Riza handing them the folder the guards opened the door, Inside it was dark and cold against the far wall sat Carmine he looked up at Riza then spoke "Well at least I get to be escorted by a beautiful lady before they execute me." Riza couldn't help but blush no one had ever called her beautiful before. Riza walked towards him and spoke "Lets get one thing straight I'm not here to be your friend I'm here to transport you to the eastern headquarters." Riza and Carmine walked out the doors of central and Riza put Carmine in the back of the car and locked the door then started the car. Carmine spoke "Just what did they tell you I did?" "They said you killed sixty people." Riza said in disgust. Carmine spoke "So that's what they told you figures they would say something like that to cover up their lie I hope you know you're just as disposable to them as I am did they also mention that this is a one way mission apparently you did something they didn't approve of trust me I'm the least of your worries well I'm gonna take a nap wake me up when we get there." Riza stopped the car causing Carmine to jerk forward and hit his head against the protective glass with a loud thud. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled Carmine. Riza turned around and spoke with anger in her voice "BE SILENT I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" She opened the door and got out of the car slamming the door behind her. Carmine shrugged and closed his eyes taking in the silence but it didn't last long moments a bullet came through the window lodging itself in Carmine's right shoulder "FUCK!" Yelled Carmine in agony he peered out the window and saw Riza pinned down by sniper fire looking around he saw the source of the shots an old church building down the street Carmine kicked the glass out of the door and quickly got out of the car and crouched by Riza "I'll go take care of the sniper stay down I'll be back." Said Carmine Running out from behind the car he started to run towards the church the pain in his shoulder worsening by the moment the gunfire intensified as he came closer to the building once he reached it he through open the doors inside he saw soldiers from central running at one of them he jumped up and landed a bone shattering kick to the jaw of the soldier causing him to collapse, turning around he saw two guards running towards him sliding underneath one he got up and kicked the soldier in the back causing the man to fall on the other soldier. Carmine started to become dizzy from his gunshot wound running up the stairs to the bell tower he came upon the sniper rushing him he tackled the sniper causing him to fall out the window to his death. Catching his breath he made his way back downstairs and stumbled back to the car then looked at Riza "Are you okay they didn't shoot you did they?" He said falling to the ground. Riza got her med. kit out and ripped open Carmines shirt she notice the numerous scars on his well toned chest she took the bullet out and stitched up the wound she couldn't help but wonder why a murderer would try to save her everything about this mission wasn't making sense what did he mean when he said this was a one way mission and why had soldiers from central attacked her one thing was for sure when he waked up she was going to get some answers.


End file.
